The Bookworm And The Stupid Dragon Slayer!
by AnimeOtaku1234
Summary: Levy... Natsu, weird huh?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back again and this time you guessed it Fairy Tail. I don't own Fairy Tail but the story is mine I hope, just kidding it's mine Yes I will be doing both Soul eater and Fairy Tail at same time. Enjoy and review tell me what you like and what you hate. I'm gonna attempt a 1st person pov, my friend recommended me so if its in 3rd through out that means I failed.**

**3rd person Pov**

Levy had just gotten back from a long mission of course she left with Jet and Droy they both obviously like Levy, but Levy doesn't like them like that she just likes them as friends. She isn't sure if she likes anyone, she likes Gajeel but not sure if just in a friend way or not. So she just decides to stay good friends for now and see how it goes later on.

Levy walks into the Guild saying "hey guys I'm back" and of course Lucy runs up and hugs her, she looks around and notices everything is the same as when she left. Her eyes automatically move towards the center of the guild to find Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel fighting like always.

"Hey Lucy you're not gonna stop them."

"How they've been at it all day. I've already tried to stop them a few times and no luck."

"What are they fighting about anyways."

"Over who's the strongest, the only reason they are still conscious is because Master said they can't fight."

"Then why don't they just ask people which one of them is the strongest?"

The three of them happened to hear this and run up to Levy all saying at the same time, "which one of us do you think is the strongest." Everyone became quiet in the Guild, because they were all curious to find out what she would say. Levy not noticing she had everyone's attention on her simply replies the first thing that came into her mind,"obviously Natsu is the strongest."

Everybody in the guild was shocked they were almost positive she was gonna say Gajeel or maybe even Gray, just not Natsu he is the complete opposite of Levy he's dumb, well maybe just an airhead. Everyone, except for Jet and Droy (Natsu too but he doesn't notice any of that so he doesn't count, technically) thought that Levy had a thing for Gajeel but this made everyone think otherwise.

**Levy Pov**

I have no clue why everyone just became quiet, did they hear me thats just my honest opinion, wait what did I say again. I think I said Natsu's the strongest my face turned red as soon as I realized what I had done I quickly said "wait I didn't mean that." Then everyone said "then who do you think is the the strongest", I defended by saying "that depends on the specifics."

To my surprise Gajeel said "close combat."

"I don't know you're all pretty equal at that "

Gray says "long range then"

"your even at that too"

What surprises everybody in the guild is what Natsu says he says "then what are we not equal at"

Damn, I was pretty sure none of them would be smart enough to ask me that question, this kind of intrigued me. Natsu asking something smart is that even possible, yet here he has me with a question that cannot be easily dodged.I don't know what to do someone help me, I look at Lucy hoping for help but she seemed to want to know as much as everyone else what my answer would be.

Thats when luck struck, Erza had left for a mission and she happened to get back today. And Erza always makes a loud entrance, she walked in screaming "whys it so quiet, what did Natsu do this time!" At this moment everyone had their eyes on Erza this gave me enough time to escape, but luck isn't that consistent, there were a few who managed to chase me to an open field. Well obviously the three musketeers (Natsu, Gray, and gajeel) were there along with Lucy, Mirajane, lisanna, and somehow, even though she was the distraction that let her semi-escape Erza was there as well.

The first thing that happened was Erza asked what happened and Mira just had to explain it to her.

"Well Levy had just gotten back and these three were fighting over who was the strongest, when Levy put her own opinion in and said Natsu was the strongest. I found it kind of romantic", at this point everyone except the guys were blushing.

"I said it was a misunderstanding so just drop it okay." I screamed while blushing a similar color to Erza's hair. When something came to mind "who do you think is the strongest Lisanna", yes I can put this on someone else too. I figured, of course shes gonna say Natsu so this will be more of a vote than a proclamation, and will lessen my burden since someone else will take half of it.

Everyone now staring at Lisanna, I felt kinda guilty for doing this to Lisanna but it was so embarrassing, it's not like I actually have any feelings for Natsu then again why did I say Natsu naturally. He's reckless doesn't think while fighting, hell he doesn't think when he's not fighting either.

When I go into deep thought I lose complete hold of my surroundings so when I came to everybody had already left except Natsu, he was sleeping on the floor snoring very loudly. I stared at him thinking about how handsome he looked... wait handsome I didn't mean that I meant cute, no not that either. I sat there wondering whether I should wake him up or leave him alone, I decided to wake him up after staring at him for about 10 minutes more.

"Hey Natsu wake up it's getting late"

He mumbled " leave me alone...house...too...far."

"My house is close wanna come sleep there."

Nastu opened his eyes lazily saying "how far?"

"Not too far and better than sleeping on the cold ground you'll just catch a cold here."

"Is it really ok for me to sleep at your house."

"Of course we're friends are we not. "

Natsu gave his signature smile and said "you bet", this made me flustered and my heart beat faster for some reason.

We set off to my house unaware of a jealous person staring at us from afar, ready to pounce at Levy for telling Natsu that he could stay at her house for the night.

**At Levy's house **

Natsu was hungry so he wanted to make something to eat, I didn't trust him at all with my kitchen but he can strangely cook quite well. I guess its from living alone huh, then again I live alone and I can't cook as well as him... whatever. He said he would make something for both of us as thanks for letting him stay, also I feel secure when I'm with him and I couldn't just leave him there.

Levy was trying to read a book but her mind kept on wandering on subjects concerning Natsu, like why he was sleeping there; was he waiting for her?, but she's able to brush it aside and read her romance comedy book.

**Natsu's Pov**

I'm glad Levy let me stay over, I really didn't want to walk all the way home I hope Happy's okay though, actually he'll be fine he doesnt need me to worry about him. She really scared me when she wasn't responding to anything, well until Lucy told me she doesn't respond when in deep thought. They did say they didn't know when she would become "conscious" again so I decided to wait and I guess I fell asleep while waiting.

"Hey Natsu you sure you don't need any help?" Levy screamed at me.

"Yes, I can cook I'm not stupid you know." I think she think I'm gonna burn her home.

"... Natsu I didn't mean it like that, you know that...right? "

"Strange we sound like a couple, or is it just me?"

"What n..no we don't " Levy stuttered out.

"Okay whatever."

Wow I didn't think teasing Levy would be so fun, from all the books she reads (and I saw her reading an Adult romance novel once) I thought she would be more resistant, I guess not.

**Levy's Pov**

Was Natsu always like that, I don't remember him knowing about that kind of stuff... wait was he just... was he teasing me!? Natsu was teasing me, I thought Natsu was blind to genders I didn't think he knew the difference between a girl and a 's always oblivious to those kind of situations and he doesn't usually notice anything until its spelled out to him. Is that just an act he puts on for the guild does he talk like this when he's by himself with someone. Is this why Lisanna doesn't treat him like a complete idiot like everyone does, neither does Happy or Erza either. Maybe he's close enough to... act normal with them, is that normal. Don't people usually act normal with strangers, and act weird, or like themselves around people you're close to... wait does that mean Natsu considers me a close friend, or something else... Stupid Natsu making me think weird things by acting different/normal and saying weird things, great now I'm blushing.

"Levy foods done" Natsu called out.

"I'll go right after I finish this chapter", damn how do I face him without blushing now.I don't know maybe I could tell him I'm not hungry, but he already went through all the trouble- "hey Levy your foods gonna get cold if you take too long. " Natsu said while walking in. Luckily I was actually in the middle of the chapter even though I just randomly used it as an excuse without actually knowing.

"Hey just use a bookmark."

"But..but I don't have one" I lied

"Here use mine I'll let you borrow it."

Natsu has a bookmark?! NO I must be dreaming, wait its kinda weird looking and it has a weird texture, it kinda feels like a...

"Natsu what is this?" I asked

"Oh thats a dragon scale."

I thought so, "is it Igneels scale."

"Yeah it is."

"Isn't this really important to you, are you sure I can borrow it?"

"Yeah I trust you, but only while I'm here okay?"

"Okay" I said in a small voice he trusts me... he trust me... he trusts me, "are we even that close" I said outloud accidently and Natsu answered, "of course we are we've know each other for years." This is going to be a long weird night, and I'm sure this is just the beginning, and I've already learned a lot of thing about Natsu that I didn't know, what's next?!

* * *

**Okay I know I changed a lot about Natsu but its a Fanfic so fuck it. Also this is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic, I kind of got really into this so ya. Tell me if it's good, bad, or whatever you like or hate, sorry if I misspell anything and I hope you enjoy, I know I love reading Fanfic. Also do you want longer chapters or this a good amount of words. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything from Fairy Tail only story is mine**

**Hey guys hope you like if not tell me why, the reason for me writing a NatsuXLevy Fanfic is because I'm not a big fan of LevyXGajeel at all, so onward with the story, also help me people make more NaLe, if not spread the word also I made a NatsuXLevy community. I'm pretty sure its the only one (sigh) sadly but its called NaLe paradise, only 2 stories though. Might put some information I made up to so sorry for those who don't like for typos if any.**

**Levy Pov**

We went into the dining room and ate his, pretty good food, there isn't really much to say it was very awkward and quiet I didn't want to pick my head up so I kept looking down at the food I ate. Well that is until Natsu said "is it good?", I responded "yeah its delicious." Then it got quiet again I kinda wanted the conversation to continue I still found Natsu quite weird, but I wanted to know more about him. he says we're close friends but I hardly know anything about him, wait does he know much about me I wonder...

"Hey Natsu how much do you know about me?"

"A lot more than you think...probably."

"Oh really~... what's my favorite type of books? "

"Well you read all types a books but your favorite genre is romance."

"Well... everybody already knows that."

"You also read "adult" novels."

My face turned so read, "do not."

"Ya you do."

"Well only sometimes... only for the plot though."

"Yeah I know I wasn't trying to tease you or imply that you read them because of the ecchi scenes."

"Just shut up already baka!" I screamed, blushing so bad I thought I was gonna stay red for a while. We ate in silence after that, but the whole time he had a huge smile plastered on his face I know he was just messing with me, yet he was right about both, guess he does know a lot about me. When we finished eating we went to the living room to watch television, there were two other sofas, but Natsu decided to sit with me in the big couch. I really wanted to lay down and it was kinda weird Natsu was sitting there watching television ever so calmly, he wasn't even complaining that I had a romance comedy movie on. I was staring at him without realizing It, until he said "do I have something on my face, or do you want to lay down?"

How did he know, "no of course not." I replied a little too quick.

"I can see through your lie, if you want to lay down then lay down."

"How can you tell?"

"You have this habit of wanting to lay down if were your sitting is big, and you move around a lot if you're uncomfortable."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Of course you don't that's why it's a habit and you do subconsciously, silly", he said this to me like I was a five year old, he's treating me like dumb child.

"You know you're mean... I'm not stupid"

"I know I'm just kidding, although are the size of one" he whispered that last part but I heard him.

"Sorry I don't have body of a women!" I said embarrassed and angry.

"It's okay your body fits you, you may not have the body of a women but you have the knowledge and appeal of one. Like I said you can lay down if you want.

Natsu said that part with a slight blush, but nothing compared to the blush I had on my face, and my blue hair didn't help, this is why almost no one notices when Erza blushes. I lay down nonetheless, I made sure not to touch Natsu, but that didn't work out I was so uncomfortable. I was about to sit down when Natsu pulled me in and said, "come on we're friend you can lay on me." I was so red I think I should just make up a whole new color for this, I was shining at least he couldn't see my face because the back of my head was now hitting his chest. He was now semi-laying down too, this time we did seem like a couple I wanted to see his face and see if was blushing too, come on almost see his face- "Hey levy have you seen..." Lucy ran in saying this with, Erza and Lisanna behind her, we both jumped and looked really suspicious so I stealthily changed the channel on the television and with the weird luck I've been having all say it was a horror movie.

"You guys look really suspicious" said Lucy, just as predicted.

"Really? Its just that the movie is pretty scary." i said trying to be as calm as could.

"Natsu did you make Levy watch a scary movie." said Erza

"No he didn't, it seemed really interesting so I wanted to see it" I lied.

"Actually why are you here Natsu we were looking for you and couldn't find you anywhere", said Lisanna with a hint of jealousy, worry, and irritation all in one.

I had to make a quick quick excuse otherwise the would misunderstand the whole thing.

"I fell asleep in the middle of the pasture, Levy woke me up, and I didn't feel like walking all the way home so Levy invited me to her house", Natsu said plainly, with a blank look on his face. Thanks a lot Natsu, I thought as they all stared at me, Erza just looked curious while Lisanna looked curious and jealous, to my surprise so did Lucy. The first one to speak up was obviously Lisanna she said "so why did you invite Natsu over to your house, at night?"

"Well you see..."

I had to think of something fast "If... if I would have left him out there he would have probably gotten a cold, and I was just being a good friend."

"Well there's a difference between letting him come over for a while, but for a man and a women to stay alone ,at night, in the same house, anything can happen," said Erza in a scolding way, typical, calling me a women than treating me like a child.

"Well we should all stay over so nothing bad happens right?!" said Lucy in a very wary voice.

"Yeah, just like a sleepover." agreed Lisanna immediatly.

"(Clears throat) Well since I am the oldest I guess I should also stay and keep an eye on you young adolescents," said Erza.

"Be my guests, literally," I said trying to not make this situation any worse than it already is.

Throughout the whole thing guess what Natsu was doing we was sitting calmly with excitement in his eyes as he kept on watching the horror film, He's either a complete idiot or a freaking genius, right now it can go either way.

**Decided to cut this somewhat short, also who should I make the love rival, it can be anyone (Cana, Mirajane,etc...), but right now I have the top three as Erza, Lisanna, and Lucy. (No specific order). Tell me in the reviews and this might also be foreshadowing some later matchings *wink*. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything from Fairy Tail, if I did, which I don't, there wouldn't be any GaLe, only story is mine.**

**Sorry to those who were hoping for (Insert name here), it really was a hard decision, but I have to make one so why not (Insert name here), I guess it will be somewhat of a harem too, but mostly (Insert name) and Levy . Thank you all for your opinions and encouragement, enjoy and review. **

**Levy Pov **

We decided to all sleep in my study room we just moved everything to the side and laid out the Futons, there was plenty of room, I think its my biggest room. Natsu was gonna sleep in there with us too and it was a really complex reasoning.

**~Flashback~**

"So we'll all sleep in your study room while Natsu sleeps in your room right?", said Lucy

"Yeah I think thats for the best. " said Erza trying to sound like an adult, but there was no way I was gonna let that happen I mean come on I don't want Natsu in my room by himself. This wasn't gonna be hard I mean its obvious that would be wrong, "wait we can't let Natsu in my room by himself thats not right, right?" I said truthfully.

"Thats true, I mean we can't leave a boy in a girls room all night alone, " said Lisanna.

"That would be an invasion of Levy's privacy" said Lucy.

"Then is he going to sleep on the couch" said Erza.

"That would be rude since I did invite him over." I said truthfully, wow second time I have actually said something honestly without having to think of an excuse.

"Where were you gonna let him sleep before? Hmm~? " said Lisanna sounding curious with slight suspicion in her voice , streak broken now I have to think of something before another misunderstanding is made, now that I think about it I never thought that far into it.

"I would have probably asked him if he would like using my other room." I said.

"Wait you have another room?" they all said at the same time.

"Yeah but it can only fit like two to three people in there." I responded

"How about me and Natsu sleep in there then, we did use to sleep together when we were younger" said Lisanna with her eyes gleaming.

"There's a difference between when you were young and now." Lucy said flustered, while Erza just stood there with a slight blush looking like she was thinking of something.

I finally just said "lets all just sleep in here theres enough room and futons for all of us."

"agreed." they all said, but Lisanna sounding kinda disappointed. Good thing none of them said why not just let Natsu sleep in there by himself that would have been a problem, I have stuff in there I don't want him to see either.

**~End of Flashback**~

I just really hope Natsu didn't hear any of that, now the hard part telling Natsu he's going to sleep with all of us in my study room.

(Sigh) here I go "Natsu you don't mind sleeping in my study room with me, Erza, Lucy, and Lisanna right?"

"Of course not, thanks for letting me stay again" he said in a nonchalant way while watching television, and here I was worrying for nothing, sometimes that guy is so unpredictable.I walked back inside the room, and they were all getting ready to sleep and so did I. A few minutes later we were all in our pajamas, Erza had some surprisingly cute red ones with the Fairy Tail mark on them, the sleeves were a little too big for her which added more cuteness. Lucy had some blue ones with a pattern of Plues, Lisanna had somewhat sexy looking; silver pajamas, it was almost see through, almost! I simply had a really large white t-shirt that reached down to my knees with some really short shorts, now next step, where everyone would sleep. We had them laid down in a row from wall to wall, I wanted to sleep in the middle but for some reason Erza, Lucy, and Lisanna thought Natsu should sleep in the middle. Now to chose who would sleep next to either wall and who would sleep next to either side of Natsu, I personally didn't really care, but they made a huge deal about it.

"I think I should sleep next to Natsu I've known him longer" reasoned Lisanna.

"I've known him just as long." argued Erza.

"I think we should just let Natsu decided" I said out of irritation.

"Good idea!" said Lisanna sounding confident.

"Yeah." said Lucy

"That seems like the most logical thing to do." says Erza.

So Lucy calls him in, "Natsu we decided to put you in the middle is that okay with you? " says Erza.

"Yeah sure." answers Natsu.

"Who do you want to sleep next to you Natsu?" asked Lisanna trying to hide her excitement.

"Umm... how about Lucy on my left and... Levy on my right." said Natsu. This made me and Lucy blush, also this surprised me I was almost positive he was gonna say Erza and Lisanna or Lisanna and Lucy, maybe even Lucy and Erza, just not me and Lucy his way closer to Lisanna and Erza. From the quietness and the looks on everyone's faces they all seemed pretty surprised too. From this point Erza and Lisanna didn't really care which side they were on, we all decided to go to sleep right after that, Natsu seemed to be looking at our pajamas, maybe he isn't blind to genders (yawn) like... I... thought...

**~Morning~**

"vy... Levy wake up"

"Natsu? (Yawn) What do you want?"

"Everyone already left, I think we should go to the guild to see what's going on today."

"You go on I think I'm-"

"I already made breakfast if you want some." he already made breakfast how late is it? "Oh and I think you should get some better sleeping habits," he said that last one with a slight blush. He walked out and I looked down and noticed that my stomach was showing, my face turned so red there was smoke coming out of my ears, usually this wouldn't bother me but for some reason it did. I went and got changed we ate breakfast and started to walk to the guild, it felt really weird walking with Natsu to the guild. We arrived at the, when we walked in of course everyone always looks to see who it is and as soon as they see who it is they continue with their business, but this time it was different they didn't stop staring until Mirajane dropped a cup. She looked kinda angry "hey guys," she said through gritted teeth, "where have you been Natsu we couldn't find you. " We?! Who could she be talking about,

"Then out of nowhere they disappeared too and didn't reappear until the morning, and of course they told me where they were at. They said something about staying over at Levy's house," so she's talking about Lucy, Erza, and Lisanna, "but it was strange they wouldn't tell me anything about you Natsu. Then you happen to walk in next to Levy is it just a coincidence hm~?" She seemed pretty angry so I started to sneak away until Natsu pulled me next to him and said, while pointing at me, with no facial expression what's so ever, "no its not a coincidence I stayed over at Levy's house too."

"We..we..well he was too tired to walk all the way to his house and...and my house was near so I asked him if he wanted to stay over. " I reasoned but she looked kinda of unconvinced.

"And Erza Lucy and Lisanna were there too so we weren't alone!" I blurted.

Mira's mouth formed into a creepy smile and began to say "I know, thank for letting my Natsu stay over I know he can be a pain sometimes, look Gajeel just got here maybe you should go greet him Levy." Wait did she just say her Natsu and emphasize that I should leave, to Gajeel.

"Yeah let's go greet Gajeel" said Natsu probably misunderstanding the situation.

"Okay." I said while walking towards Gajeel with Natsu, feeling Mira stare holes into the back of my head, god she's scary.

**3rd Person**

Out of nowhere Natsu punched Gajeel and Gajeel just smirked and said "that's right the old man said we couldn't fight yesterday, but he didn't say anything about today.."

"Yeah, now we're just missing that pervert Gr-" that was the last thing Natsu said before meeting the kick of a shirtless Gray.

"You dumbass if you don't wear a shirt you'll get really burned!" exclaimed Natsu as his fist light on fire and he punched Gray right in the stomach, Gray coughed blood at that moment as he hit the wall. He jumped down saying "you punch like a bitch." "That won't be a problem with me" said gajeel as he appeared in front of Gray and Natsu punching both of them right in the face, "and it won't matter if you're wearing a shirt or armor." They now made the shape of a triangle, each about ten feet away from each other, when Cana screams "you fucking bastards if your gonna fight do it outside! Let me drink in peace."

"I'm good with fighting outside come on lets go," said Natsu as he started to walk outside as the two also follow ready to fight, but they are stopped by Erza asking "where are you three heading!?" this didn't even faze the three, ready to add someone else into the mix.

"We're gonna see who's stronger wanna join I've been wanting to fight you too Erza," said Natsu eager for Erza to join in.

"Do what you want just don't involve anyone else into your little squabble, so fight in a deserted place, got it?" said Erza with a serious tone.

"Of course all I have to do is beat these two bird brains," said Gray with a cocky smirk and confident tone.

"I might have a birds brain but at least its not frozen like yours." said Natsu with a smirk of his own.

"Either way both of you are gonna need Wendy's full-time attention when I'm done with you two." said Gajeel.

"Ha, when I'm done with you Gajeel Wendy won't even be able to heal you." said Natsu while walking away, Gray and Gajeel follow saying "we'll see about that."

**Levy Pov**

"Hey we're not gonna stop them?!" I said

"Yeah! Erza they looked like they were about to massacre each other, they'll listen to you right?!" said Lucy she seemed as worried as I was.

"That just it, they're ready to fight no matter what I can't stop them, you saw they were ready to fight me too- actually they probably won't fight you two, you can't try to stop them." responded Erza.

"Yeah! lets go stop them Lucy... " Lucy looked kind of hesitant, "are you coming. " I said worried I was on my own. Then she started to smile "yeah lets call Lisanna too Natsu won't hurt her, on the contrary he'll probably listen to her." Lucy said full of hope which gave me more hope.

"I can get Gray to stop and you get Gajeel to stop." said Lucy really excited.

"Wait wait wait, why do you just assume I have to stop Gajeel. " I said kinda annoyed.

"I mean, why do people always put me and Gajeel together?"

"Well because he's kind of scary, and it looks like you two get along pretty~ well," said Lucy with a weird smile.

"Well yeah he's a nice guy and all but, I don't know how about I stop Gray and you stop Gajeel?" I said with a small smile.

"No Gajeel's only nice to you and a few other people, and I am not gonna get in front of that guy when he's that fired up."Lucy said looking like she imagined it and... it was not pretty.

"Fine I'll do it but do not keep on grouping me with Gajeel just because we became friends, you should try to become friends too." I said in a scolding way.

"Well I thought you too had a thing for each other." she said in a small voice while pouting and touching her fingers together, which I barely heard.

I couldn't help but blush, cross my arms, and turn away from her while saying "we...we...well you guessed wrong! We...we're just friends nothing more got that."

"Okay. but who do you like then?" Lucy said with a sly smile.

"Who do you like Lucy?" I said trying to turn the conversation around or away.

"Well... I'll tell you if you tell me okay?" no wait I don't want to go through with this I didn't think she would tell, "I like-"

"Hey shouldn't you two be trying to stop them from fighting right now." Erza said stopping Lucy's words, thank god.

Lucy then furiously blushed and started to walk away saying "yeah you're right Erza I'll go look for Lisanna. I'll be back Levy."

"Actually I'll go help Lucy find Lisanna." I said while chasing after Lucy, then I stopped and said, "and thanks again Erza" then started walking away again leaving a very confused Erza behind.

I finally caught up to Lucy and it seemed like she found Lisanna, and let me just say she did not look happy she seemed so furious. I was about to call them when Lisanna screamed "Natsu what?! And you and Erza just let them go like that. Do you know how serious Natsu gets when it comes to fighting." Things got bad when she spotted me, "You too Levy?! Come on, you know how bad it would be if that hot-headed dragon slayer, that frozen minded perv, and the other hard-headed dragon slayer fight, people could lose homes, hell we could lose the whole fucking town, I might even lose..."

"Okay calm down that's why we're gonna stop them okay?" said Lucy trying to comfort her.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Lisanna grabbing Lucy's arm and my arm, pulling us toward the guilds doors.

"Why do you just assume I'm apart of this too?"I asked curiously as we ran outside the guild.

"Well aren't you gonna calm down Gajeel." Lisanna said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do you assume that?!" I asked really annoyed, I'm getting a feeling of deja vu.

"Well don't you two have... you know something going on." said Lisanna

"NO WE ARE JUST FRIEND!" I screamed, I'm so glad nobody's around to hear me, and this was definitely deja vu. After that Lucy and Lisanna just both said "okay we'll stop thinking that but then who do-," "I don't like anyone yet so shut up." I interrupting them, but catching all my words they soon both say "yet."

**Sorry guys would have updated faster but some technical difficulties happened... but they are now resolved so yeah, tell me what you like or hate, *SEMI-SPOILER * and probably more of a harem-y type, but they all give up except two main love rivals and blah blah blah you get the main point. But tell me what you think about this I do this for the fans after all, and if you want fluff/lemon I can try but no guarantees. Sorry for mistakes and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, only story is mine.**

**Tell me what you think what you'd like to see... well read at least and check out community, which only has my story and another, well actually make the community bigger speak up and say you want More NatsuXLevy. Also tell me what you hate, do I repeat a lot, get of subject, and sorry for spelling errors too, and last enjoy and review, what other Fanfic do you want, tell me categories and pairing I could try, Fyi I don't like LucyXGray, (sorry) GajeelXLevy, (you could have guessed) LokeXLucy (I'm pretty picky), ErzaXGray (Actually I'll probably only write NatsuX[Insert name here], or GrayXJuvia or... well you get the point... I think,) by the way probably make a NatsuXWendy next tell me what u think. Sorry to all those who don't like this and sorry if I mess up with this, haven't worked on these in a while and may forget some stuff please tell me if I do.**

**Lucy's Pov **

It was kinda weird hearing that from Levy I was positive she liked gajeel as more than a friend, especially after we saw that Natsu and Levy by themselves at her house. Does that mean she_ likes Natsu_?! No she was probably just being a good friend, but then again as soon as she got back to the guild after her mission she did say Natsu was the strongest. Plus she's been around him a lot lately, maybe Natsu likes her too why else would he want to sleep by her, then again he slept by me too, but I'm already use to sleeping with him since he crashes at my place a lot. Or he was possibly too shy to sleep by Lisanna after all these years, and he probably didn't sleep by Erza since he's scared of her, that reminds me it was very uncomfortable that night...

**~Short Flashback~**

This is awkward I'm sleeping right by Lisanna while Natsu is to my other side and I'm pretty sure Lisanna is awake, and probably has a volcano of emotions ready to explode like jealousy, anger, annoyed, irritation, etc... I just hope the lava hits Natsu and not me, Levy's probably safe since she's next to Erza, and Erza is...Erza is... well Erza is Erza. Levy's asleep she did just get back from a mission, and Erza is probably asleep, I can't really see her and Natsu's not snoring so he might be awake.

"Hey, trade places with me Lucy." whispered Lisanna. Oh god what do I do, I know I'll act asleep...as soon as I close my eyes Natsu was right next to me asleep, but he was hugging me.

"Natsu wake up you're too close." I whispered hoping Lisanna couldn't hear me or see what was happening, otherwise my life could be in jeopardy. His hands were strangely warm and soooo comfortable... I felt like I was melting in his arms... oh god my eyelids are getting (yawn)... heavy- "Lucy are you awake." At that moment I got scared and pushed Natsu away... towards Levy, and let me just say I couldn't tell if this was worse or not. Now Levy and Natsu were inches away and were practically hugging/cuddling like lovers and since they were both asleep neither was gonna pull away, then I felt a tug in my chest as I saw them together, but I just ignore it, along with lisanna still annoying me to switch with her. I wonder when I'm gonna fall asleep... damn, this is going to be a long night.

**Lisanna Pov**

This sucks I don't get to sleep by Natsu, screw this I'm going to sleep.

**3rd/Erza's Pov **

Lucy actually fell asleep and so did Lisanna after getting the cold shoulder from Lucy, but their was a certain scarlet haired mage still up, and staring at Natsu and Levy. She had a huge blush on her face and kept on wondering what she should do. _Should I wake them up, no it was neither of their faults it was..., well technically it was Natsu's fault. _Erza had seen the whole thing, she saw Natsu hug Lucy while he was sleepin, Lisanna scare Lucy making her push Natsu away, and lastly she saw Levy and Natsu at kissing distance. _Maybe I should... scream and tell them I had a nightmare, no no they'll never buy it since I am one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail._

Natsu soon woke up and went to the the restroom, this brought relief to Erza since this would stop the close contact between them, but she wondered _why, why do I feel more happy than i feel relieved..._ Natsu soon got back and to Erza's surprise he was still awfully close to Levy and wouldn't you know it Levy rolls over and they are in the same position as they were before, this irritates Erza so much, but she doesn't even know why. So she just thinks _fuck this I'm going to sleep, _and then the Requip mage falls asleep after she is _finally _able to clear her head.

**~End of Flashback~**

**Levy's Pov**

We were all in deep thought as we quickly went to look for the trio that could possibly wipe out the whole town if they collided. Then after ten minutes of wondering around aimlessly I recalled that Erza told them not to involve anyone, and no matter what this was still Natsu's home and he wouldn't destroy it. Damn it, there I go thinking about Natsu again it is Gray's home too, and Gajeel... well he lives here now so he'd probably like it _not_ destroyed. Then that means they probably went somewhere deserted... maybe a place in the forest I should tell Erza and Lisanna.

"Hey guys I think-"

"I think they would go inside the the forest to fight, right Levy?" Lucy interrupted me.

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing" I said, ignoring the fact that they had ignored and interrupted me, _how ironic_.

We began to walk towards the woods but where do we start, "so... do either of you have any idea where they could be. This forest is pretty big and they could be anywhere, " I said. After a bit of silence, Lisanna responded, "yeah I think I know where they might be."

**Natsu Pov **

I was ready to go all out, so we had to find a place where no one else could get hurt as a bystander in the end we decided the woods or the mountains, but the mountains were too far so we decide to go to woods, we all wanted to fight while we were still fired up. Then I remembered how I use to come here and train, the floor was flat but perfect for training... and fighting.

"Come on guys I have the perfect place!" I said with a huge smile.

We began walking but I felt like I forgot something something important... whatever I don't thinks it would be that important.

**Levy Pov**

"Well yeah follow me I think I might have a clue where they're at," said Lisanna.

"Okay lead the way" me and Lucy responded.

Then Lisanna started walking as we followed, Lucy looked kind of worried, well we were all worried but she seemed especially wary, so I asked "Hey Lucy are you okay?".

"Yeah I'm fine." she said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" I said unconvinced

"Yeah don't worry about me I was just remembering something-"

"Guys we're almost there keep up." said Lisanna interrupting Lucy.

We begin to run so we can catch up to Lisanna, we soon came across a little hill and we then went on top of it. We soon saw three figures getting ready to fight when Lisanna screams "Natsuuuuuuu!," as loud as she could.

**Natsu Pov**

Crap how did they find us... Oh yeah I remember what I had forgotten I brought Lisanna her once when we were young, sure it was my training ground, but back then me and Lisanna were always together,damn Levy and Lucy are with her too they could get hurt... They're all coming too what do I do, "hey maybe we should stop Levy, Lucy, and Lisanna could all get hurt."

"Screw that let them be, if they get hurt its their fault for coming," said Gajeel looking really anxious to fight.

"I agree with Natsu, I wouldn't want them to get hurt." said Gray

**3rd Pov**

At that moment they all met up in the middle where it was just soil and then Gajeel said, "fuck!" while punching the ground with his metal fist all of a sudden the ground collapsed and everyone fell into the ground, into some old ruin looking place and its like a maze, and they got separated into pairs...

**I'm really sorry guys I've been reading a lot of manga lately mostly To Love Ru and... well to tell you the truth I've been playing CoD Black Ops 2 lately, and I just totally forgot about this last chapter I haven't posted, It's short, but next time I'll try to make a longer one this one might be a little... bad. But like always tell me why and tell me the pairs you want to see, might choose them. Probably won't if I don't like I'm ignorant and picky too so... yeah review and what do you think about NatsuXWendy, and are they same age (if not what difference) I thought they were but... don't feel like checking... And enjoy if you can,(I have low self esteem.) won't start next chapter until I think of pairs so review your pairs might move my story faster.**


End file.
